1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suction head for a suction device and including an annular support member, an annular guide member releasably connectable with the support member, a suction nipple connected with the support member, and an annular seal projecting beyond a first free end of the support member in an axial direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During the formation of bores in hard construction components formed of concrete, stone, steel and the like, a cooling medium is used for cooling a drill and for removal of drillings. In order to keep the region around the working position as clean as possible, e.g., suction apparatuses with a suction head are used. The suction head surrounds the drilling side end region of a drill, seals the working position outwardly, and has a nipple with which the suction head is connected with an external vacuum-producing device or apparatus.
Such a suction head is disclosed, e.g., in German Utility Model DE-GM 8813719. The disclosed suction head has an annular support member which is secured on a guide rod. A suction nipple is secured in the support member with a threaded connection. A seal projects, in a drilling direction, beyond the drilling side free end of the support member. A spacer sleeve, which serves for receiving a detachable sleeve-shaped guide member, adjoins the support member at its side facing in a direction opposite to the drilling direction. The guide member has a bottom with a hole therein the diameter of which substantially corresponds to an outer diameter of a drill with which the suction head cooperates.
Axial and radial loads, which occur during formation of a bore, lead to a rapid wear of the seal. In addition, the suction head cannot be pulled over the drill as a guide because the suction head, upon contacting the rotatable drill, is displaced sidewise due to elastic characteristics of the seal.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is a suction head which can be economically produced, which would insure a precise guidance of a drill during a drilling process, and the seal of which would be subjected to less wear.